Things Change
by SmileyGirl97
Summary: Tom was a left out, outcasted student at school.  But all this changed.  FLONES


**Disclaimer : I don't own McFly... *sigh***

Chapter 1

Tom POV

* * *

><p>I was sat, as usual, at a desk on my own in the middle of English. No one wanted to be sat by me. I was 'strange' according to the rest of the school's population. People were counted unlucky to be paired with me during school projects, as I wouldn't talk very often. But they didn't count the fact that there was nobody who would be willing to talk to me. Little did I know that this was all about to change one boring, and casually normal Monday morning…<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, I was of the opinion that I was the only person in this class that was actually bothered. This was just like a daily routine. The teacher was stood at the front of the class practically begging for any of the fools in this classroom to listen to her. Everyone else was too bothered making paper aeroplanes that had a very common tendency to fly in the direction of my head.<p>

The classroom door opened and everything went suddenly quiet. There were only two things I could think of that would make the whole class shut up so quickly. Either a small atomic bomb that killed everyone in the class apart from me or some new kid just walked in. However cool and however much I wished the first option could be true, it was highly unlikely that I would possibly survive. So by process of elimination, the second sounded more probable…

As I looked towards the door, two of the most popular guys in school, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd, were stood with some new kid. Damn, I'm just never that lucky am I? The atomic bomb would have been so much better.

"Sorry Miss, we've just brought the new boy to his class. That's why we're late. Apologies." Harry said. Suck ups. Anything _they _do the whole school seems to think it's fine. Especially the girls, teachers and pupils alike.

"That's quite alright Harry." Psh. See? "Daniel Jones isn't it?" She said as she turned towards the new boy. He nodded. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any other seats left other than the one next to Tom over there. You don't mind do you Tom?" Of course, I saw in her eyes that I obviously didn't get a say in the matter so I merely nodded.

As he made his way over to my table, I heard people wish him luck. Thanks guys. Truly make me feel loved…

He sat down and pulled his pencil case out.

"Tom, right?" He asked. Oh joy. One polite 'let's pass the time' conversation coming up. It always started like this. Someone would talk to me. I would nod and add the occasional word and then by next lesson the 'polite conversation buddy' would be off making new friends. These conversations never stopped being awkward…

"Yeah."

"I'm Danny Jones, I just moved here from Bolton" Wow. Now I'm shocked. Life stories already. Well, this is new.

"Oh, yeah?" Great. Now he really will think I'm strange and weir- Wait. What? Why would I care? I never care…

The bell rang loudly and I started packing up. I then noticed that I completely ignored everything the teacher said this lesson. Oh well.

"So what class do you have next?" Danny's still here. This isn't normal. They usually run as fast as possible the moment the bell rings.

"Umm… Spanish. You?"

"Uh, yeah, same. Sorry, can you just tell me where it is…? I don't really know the school and I lost my map…" I laughed. Why did I laugh. That wasn't even funny? Oh god, what on earth has got into me?

"Oh, it's just upstairs, on the second floor, third corridor and room 4. This school is slightly confusing." I added seeing the complete and utter confusion on his face. "Maybe you should get a new map?"

"Yeah, probably. Hey, Tom?"

"Yeah…?"

"Can I sit by you this lesson. I mean I don't really know anybody but if you have your own friends to sit with then I can go and sit somewhere else if you wa-"

"No, no. It's fine. I don't have anyone to sit with anyway so…" Why did I say that? Cutting him off mid sentence makes me sound desperate for a friend. Yet he's still sticking around. I wonder why…

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry, it may take me a while to update. But I will make sure I do!**

** Please review! :D**

** Lu :)**


End file.
